1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method of a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabricating method of a display panel, in which the sealant can be prevented from contaminating the devices in the display area.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of the multiple media industry, the technologies of semi-conductor device and display device also progress speedily. For the display device, as the organic electro-luminescence display (OELD) has advantages of large view-angle, low fabrication costs, quick response time, power-saving, suitable for the direct current drive of portable machines, wide working temperature range, lightweight, and miniaturized according to hardware requisites, the OELD meets the specification requirements of the display device in the multiple media times. Therefore, the OELD has great potentials to become the new flat panel display of the next generation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram of a conventional OELD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the OELD panel 100 mainly comprises a substrate 110, an anodic layer 112, an organic function layer 114, a cathode layer 116 and a substrate 120. The anodic layer 112, the organic function layer 114 and the cathode layer 116 are disposed on the substrate 110 in sequence. When the organic function layer 114 is exposed to vapor or oxygen, peeling off may occur at the interface between the anodic layer 112 and the cathode layer 116. Therefore, in the OELD panel 100, the substrate 110 and the substrate 120 are pressed and joined together using the sealant 104 made of epoxy resins, and the sealant 104 is solidified by ultraviolet radiation to seal the organic function layer 114 between the substrate 110 and the substrate 120. In addition, an absorbent material block 106 is formed on the substrate 120 to absorb the penetrated vapors.
Although the substrate 120 and the sealant 104 can prevent oxygen and vapor from penetrating into the OELD panel 100, excessive sealant 104 used for good sealing effect may overflow and contact the organic function layer 114 due to the uneven arrangement or bad control of the joint pressure of the sealant 104 when the substrate 120 joins with the substrate 110. Hence, the luminescent properties of the organic function layer 114 may be compromised.
In order to resolve the above problems, another conventional OELD panel is provided. As the OELD panel 200 shown in FIG. 2, a fillister 202 is formed on at least one of the anodic layers 222 on the upper substrate 210 and the lower substrate 220, and the fillister 202 is disposed between the sealant 204 and the organic function layer 224. Accordingly, when the sealant 204 would overflow in the joining process of the upper substrate 210 and the lower substrate 220, the excessive sealant 204a would flow into the fillister 202 and would not contact with the organic function layer 224.
It can be learned from the above that the fillister 202 must have enough room to hold the overflowed sealant 204a to prevent the sealant 204a from contacting with the organic function layer 224. Moreover, as the depth of the fillister 202 is limited by the thicknesses of the upper substrate 210 and the anodic layer 222, the area of the fillister 202 usually needs to be large. However, if the area of the fillister 202 is too large, the opening rate of the OELD panel 200 would be compromised.